


盲目

by shunziqing



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, Chinese, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他像400米黑暗深海下的大王乌贼，盲目、随波逐流。</p>
            </blockquote>





	盲目

  
第二次死而复生的感觉？Bryce可以告诉你：糟、糕、透、顶。  
  
他搞不懂这些反派们究竟在想什么。他的意思是说，基本上，他算是个惩恶扬善的超级英雄没错，可那就代表着他连好好死一死的权利都没有吗？！  
呃唔，好吧，也许他没有。不过说真的，利弊相加，他半点儿也不觉得感激。  
  
Bryce这辈子很少灰心丧气，可这一回，他是真真看不到一丁点希望，毕竟，谁会来救一个死掉的人？逃跑从一开始就不在选项中，那么就剩下自我了结一条路可走，不过这帮人既然能将他复活两次，难保不会来上第三次，照目前的结果来看，一切只会变得更糟而已。  
  
看吧，当你*想*死都死不了时，生活就了无趣味。  
  
不是说Bryce受不了那些严刑拷打，但训练有素归训练有素，该疼的还是疼。  
  
他被困住了，无路可走。Bryce痛恨被动挨打，可生平第一次，他束手无策、无计可施。  
  
醒来后第七周，Bryce停止计算时间——没必要去算计自己的死期。他估么着the ring过不了多久就会对他失去兴趣，或者认识到从他这儿得不到任何情报。事实确实如此，审讯越来越了无新意，手段越来越粗暴，下手的探员越来越无所顾 忌，这些都是预兆。Bryce几乎为他们掬一把同情泪。他是说，那套让人死而复活的机器肯定不便宜，如果是在以前，他一定会想办法把那玩意儿弄到手——如 果，他还是以前的他。  
  
他平静地等待着自己的结局，谁知，那结局，与他料想的大相径庭。  
  
“Bryce？！”牢门打开后，传来了Chuck震惊而迷茫的惊呼，带着典型的Chuck式颤音。  
  
Bryce猛地抬头，第一次如此强烈地希望自己还*能*看见。  
  
  
  
 **1、**  
人们总说“婊子无情戏子无义”，那么间谍基本可以算是这两者的综合体。  
  
从很早以前Bryce就明白一件事：想要当一个好间谍——更重要的是，一个活的好间谍，就得做到无心，于是他把自己的心寄放在一个他认为万无一失的地方，可现在，他不怎么确定那是个好主意了。  
  
逃离Ring魔掌后的三个月里，他们都呆在西班牙南部海边一个小城。Bryce不是很清楚他们是怎么到达这儿的，当时他的状态并不好，不过他猜Ring可能一开始就把他关在欧洲某个国家，法国也许。  
  
在他康复的过程中，Chuck始终陪在身边。他们聊了很多，关于斯坦福、Ellie、Chuck的父亲，但就是没人提他们目前的情况，Bryce不问，Chuck也不主动提及。  
  
三个月后的这天，Bryce在他们的小厨房里平稳流畅地做出了一份简单的火腿三明治。  
  
他把盘子放在桌子上，听见Chuck吸了吸鼻子。  
  
“噢伙计，你不是在哭鼻子吧？那可不怎么男人，Chuck。”他笑着说道，扶着桌沿坐在一张椅子上，“我以为你说你现在是个超级间谍了呢。”  
  
“没人规定超级间谍就不能*喜极而泣*，Bryce。”Chuck嘟囔道，声音闷闷的，然后是盘子在桌上拖动的声音，咀嚼声。  
  
Bryce挑起眉：“嘿我可没说那是给你做的。”他伸出手，却被摁住。  
  
Chuck的手掌宽大干燥，几乎和Bryce记忆中的一模一样，除了几处不熟悉的硬茧——他再清楚不过那是什么造成的了。Chuck在犹豫，Bryce能从他拽着自己的僵持劲儿中觉出来。  
  
然后他听见Chuck深吸了口气、椅子蹭地的声音，嘴唇突然被什么柔软的东西覆上了。  
  
Chuck尝起来像火腿、面包还有——well，Chuck。Bryce有那么一瞬间的慌乱，他体内间谍的部分想要抓住身后8点钟位置的水果刀把面前的人逼退，可他体内的其余部分却只想融化成一滩然后乞求更多。平生头一次，Bryce放弃了间谍部分的自我。  
  
这实在*太*容易了，不去看，不去想，Chuck就在那儿，鲜活的、笨拙的、温柔的，那是他长久以来梦寐以求的，却又明知无法得到的东西——他甚至都不用闭上双眼。  
  
一切都那么真实，Bryce唯一需要做的就是紧紧抓住，于是他没有松开手。  
  
厨房是个做爱的绝佳地点，作为一个风流浪漫的花花特工，Bryce再清楚不过了，可他从没想过会在这里和Chuck第一次发生关系。这和他设想的大不相同，他以为Chuck会更……生涩、害羞，而不像现在这样坚定不移。  
  
流理台的表面冰冷光滑，和他身后的火热躯体形成鲜明对比。Bryce觉得自己打翻了什么东西，指尖沾上了洒出的颗粒，被Chuck吮进嘴里，片刻之后他在对方唇舌上尝到了糖的滋味。  
  
Chuck带着近乎绝望的决心撞进他的身体，一下接一下，连续不断，根本不给他喘息的机会。Bryce本就对触感格外敏锐的身体几乎承受不住如此巨大的快感，他难捱地仰头呻吟出声，回手攥住Chuck的胯骨，从絮乱的呼吸之间挤凑出一声低哑的“Chuck……”  
  
Chuck呼出一口颤巍巍的吐气，两手圈住他腰身，给Bryce一种整个人都被包裹住的感觉。  
  
“Just let go，Bryce。”他说，带着细小的呜咽，半似恳求半似承诺，“有我在呢，有我在呢……”  
  
这样的Chuck让Bryce无法招架，也根本不想招架。  
  
他像400米黑暗深海下的大王乌贼，盲目、随波逐流。  
  
***  
  
Bryce不知道自己是什么时候掉进了这张名叫Chuck的捕鱼网里，万劫不复还甘之如饴。  
  
也许是大二期末前那晚，他刚从一场地下实验室爆炸中死里逃生，回到宿舍看见Chuck谁在成堆的复习资料和笔记中间；也许是大一他对宿管的恶作剧曝光被追 杀时，Chuck在阳台上用克林贡语大喊“跑啊，Bryce！快跑！”；也许是新生入学第一天，他背着自己不多的行头走进房间，看见一个发行傻得要命的大 个儿站在屋子正中，冲他笑得灿烂。  
  
那些都是更好的时光，更单纯，更无辜。那些都是被Bryce锁进记忆深处发誓永不碰触的时光。  
  
世上无‘如果’，所以Bryce不去想如果他拒绝了CIA的招募、如果他在那无数个粉饰太平的黑夜中有所行动，他和Chuck之间还会不会是现在这个样 子，他们会不会过上像那些娘娘腔同志电视剧里“Mr.John和Mr.Smith白篱笆白房子只是缺少2.5个小孩”般的生活。  
  
‘如果’永远都更好，但‘如果’永远都不会发生。  
  
Chuck是Bryce唯一的弱点，是每个人心中都存在的那个因为无法实现而越发甜蜜的美梦。  
  
所以当牢门打开的时候Bryce就想到这可能是个圈套——毕竟ring无所不用其极的大名远播，但在他听见Chuck声音的那一瞬间，他就知道，自己完蛋了——即使这是个圈套，他也会义无反顾地钻进去。  
  
他心甘情愿做一个无知的瞎子，无论是身体上，还是心灵上。  
  
而且又不是说这是件多么难的事，他是说，这实在是*太*像真的Chuck了——触感像、气味像、声音像，就连紧张时絮絮叨叨和讲冷笑话的小毛病都像。  
  
他只需要偶尔转开头，故意忽略一些细节，像是Chuck手上刀枪留下的茧子；在他睡着时偶尔不知所踪的几小时；电视里播西班牙语新闻是的宁心出神，好像他听得懂；还有几次他故意摔倒时能迅速扶住他的反应力和协调力。  
  
这些他都能忽视，可他不能忽视的是这个——  
  
夜深了Chuck才回来，外面在稀稀落落地下着小雨，Bryce闭着眼蜷在沙发里没动。他听见Chuck几乎悄无声息地走进浴室里，他身上带着雨水的味道和淡淡的血腥味儿，还有一丝轻微的杀气，Bryce太熟悉了，他知道无论是什么人留下的血腥味那人现在恐怕都没了性命。  
  
他睁开眼，感到一股冰冷的愤怒扶摇直上。他甘愿被骗不代表他可以忍受被人当成傻瓜！Chuck绝不会……  
  
Bryce从沙发背后摸出他知道自他们入住就藏在那儿的枪，入手的感觉告诉他那枪装满了子弹并上了膛。他来到浴室门口，用门框挡住拿枪的手。  
  
“Chuck，你还好吗？”他问。  
  
浴室里的水声停了，“yeah，我没事儿”传来，是典型的Chuck欲盖弥彰的腔调。  
  
 _这简直是疯狂。你要怎么做Bryce？杀了他？然后呢？你是个操他妈的瞎子！_  
  
Bryce伸出手，勾住Chuck的脖子把他拉下来亲吻，同时枪口也抵上了对方的腰肋。  
  
“现在，我想我们需要谈谈，*Chuck*。”  
  
Chuck的全身都僵住了，Bryce能想出至少三种反击方案，可他身前的人并没有动作。  
  
就在Bryce考虑着下一步怎么办的时候，房间里的空气起了微妙的变化，Chuck在他旁边的姿势由震惊的僵硬变成了一级戒备，然后他听见了一个声音，那声音里的洋洋得意和傻里傻气他这辈子都不会认错——他听见自己的死对头John Casey说：  
  
“啊哈，你*打算*给那小子一枪，帮我省一颗子弹么Larkin？”  
  
“Casey……”Chuck无助地说，一手往身后去摸腰间的枪。  
  
心思如电转。一瞬间，Bryce心里就转了十七八道弯，每一道弯最后都回到同一个结论上。  
  
 _哦我的老天啊……_  
  
他毫不犹豫地枪交左手，指向Casey说话的方向，右手一推，将Chuck抵在自己身后的墙上，“Chuck！”他叫道，声音颤抖，觉得自己这辈子都没这么害怕过，“你干了什么？！”  
  
Chuck在他手底下固执地吐了口气，闷闷地说：“你干嘛在意我干了什么，Bryce？如果你认为我是假的的话——”  
  
“Chuck！”Bryce打断他，“这是John fucking Casey！我不觉得他是来救我的！So help me god，Chuck，what did you DO？！”  
  
“还算你有自知之名Larkin，”Casey老神在在地插嘴，“我来告诉你他都干了什么好事吧。这小子在一次任务里发现了你，然后就那么直接带着你颠儿 了。他把关你的那所ring设施炸得面目全非，我们花了*两个月*才弄清所有残骸的身份。哦还有今天他在超市洗手间杀了两名ring特工。”  
  
“他们发现了……”Chuck颤声道。  
  
“哼。说实话，那活儿干得还不算太糟——哦Larkin拜托你把那蠢枪放下好不好，你真觉得能射得中我？”  
  
“我们可以试试看，Casey。”Bryce甜甜地回应，“毕竟*瞎*猫还有可能碰上*死*耗子呢。”枪口纹丝不动，其实他有百分之八十的自信能射中——如果事态发展到那地步的话。  
  
Casey不削地哼了声，把什么东西都在桌上，Chuck在他手的另一端放松下来，不过Bryce不想冒任何风险。  
  
“这里是几本护照和五千欧元。”Casey粗声说道，“你犯了两个错误bartowski。第一，在同一个地方待得太久。第二，没有通、知、我！”他大 吼，“下次如果你要带你的小情儿跑路记得——不等等，我在说什么，*没有*下次了！希望不要再见bartowski，你也是Larkin。顺便一提，往东 走，别忘西，你们还有半天时间。”  
  
“谢谢，Casey。”Chuck真诚地说。  
  
Bryce垂下枪：“我知道我瞎了，但，难道听力也出了问题？你是谁？你把John Casey怎么了？”  
  
“闭嘴，Larkin！！”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2010年7月10日开坑。


End file.
